Inoue Mao
Perfil thumb|282px|Inoue Mao *'Nombre:'井上真央 *'Nombre romanji:'Inoue Mao *'Lugar de nacimiento:'Yokohama Kanagawa, Japón *'Fecha de nacimiento:'9 de enero 1987 *'Altura:'158cm. *'Tipo de sangre:'0 *'Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio *'Agencia:' Seventh Avenue Minibiografia Inoue Mao es una actriz y modelo japonesa conocida por interpretar a Makino Tsukushi en el famoso drama Hana Yori Dango. Dramas *Tokkan (NTV / 2012) - Miki Suzumiya *Ohisama (NHK / 2011) - Yoko Sudo *Juui Dolittle (TBS / 2010) - Asuka Tajima *Kareinaru Spy (NTV / 2009) *Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (TBS / 2009) *Anmitsu Hime 2 (Fuji TV / 2009) *Anmitsu Hime (Fuji TV / 2008) *Hanaikusa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Osama no Shinzo (NTV, 2007) *First Kiss (Fuji TV / 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS / 2007) *Hana Yori Dango (TBS / 2005) - Tsukushi Makino *Hotaru no Haka (NTV / 2005) *Kyumei (Fuji TV / 2005) *Home Drama (TBS / 2004) *Kids War 5 (2003) *Kids War Special: Korede Final! Zakennayo (2003) *Kids War 4 (2002) *Kids War 3 (2001) *Kids War 2 (2000) *Kids War (1999) *Children of Promise (TBS / 1997) *Kura (NHK / 1995) *A School on the Verge of Crisis (TBS / 1992) Peliculas *King of Apology (2013) *The Eternal Zero (2013) *Play at Tug Of War! | Tsuna Hiichatta! (2012) *Rebirth(2011) *The Last Samurai Taiheiyo no kiseki - Fox to yobareta otoko (2011) *Surely Someday (2010) - Shoko Goto *My Darling is a Foreigner (2010) - Saori *I Give My First Love to You (2009) *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) *Kaidanhttp://Kaidan (2007) *Gegege no Kitaro (2007) *It Out, Yo! Check It Out, Yo! (2006) Anuncios *Meiji (2007-2008) *KAGOME (2007-) *Dralion (2006-) *Kateikyoushi no Try (2006-2007) *MIZUHO (2006-) *Glico 'Icenomi' (2010) *NTT 'Hikari Life' (2012-) *Asahi Breweries, Ltd. (mayo de 2012 -) Videos *Kokoro -Oda Kazumasa Premios *'(2007) MTV Student Voice Awards:' Mejor actriz *'(2007), U-20 Scholar Idol Ranking Japonés:' 6º lugar *'(2006), 47th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Hana Yori Dango *'(2007), 10th Nikkan Sport Grand Prix''' Mejor actriz por Hana Yori Dango 2 *'(2007)16th Hashida Awards' *'(2007) MTV Student Voice Awards' -Mejor Actriz *'(2008) Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards'- Mejor actriz por Hana Yori Dango 2 *'(2011) 3rd TAMA Film Award' Mejor actriz por Oba the last samurai *'(2011)35th Fumiko Yamaji Award Film -'''Mejor Actirz nueva por Youkame no Semi *'(2011)26th Nikkan Sport Film Awards- Mejor actirz por-Youkame no Semi , Oba the last samurai *(2011)TV Navi-''' Mejor Actriz por Ohisama *'(2011)70th Television Drama Academy Awards' -Mejor actriz *'(2012) 35th Japan Academy Awards-' Mejor actriz protagoniaca por Youkame no Semi *'(2012)Japan Film Festival Theater Staff '- Mejor Actriz *'(2012)16th Nikkan Sport Grand Prix- '''Mejor actriz por-Tokkan Curiosidades *'Aficiones y habilidades: baloncesto, bádminton, danza japonesa, la música y la pintura al óleo *'''Actor favorito: Kimura Takuya *Ella le recomendo algunas dietas a Matsumoto Jun. *El y sus compañeros de Hana Yori Dango mantienen una estrecha amistad. *Los integrantes de Arashi la estiman mucho. *Comenzó su carrera como actriz a la edad de 5 años en Kids War. *Ella se graduo el 26 de marzo de 2009, de la Universidad de Meiji Facultad de Letras, con especialización en teatro (tomando chino como su segunda lengua optativa en la universidad) la misma donde estudio Yamashita Tomohisa. Galeria 003_large.jpg images (28).jpg images (29).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg images (33).jpg images (34).jpg images (35).jpg images (36).jpg images (37).jpg images (38).jpg images (39).jpg images (40).jpg images (41).jpg tumblr_lsu5chSqXX1r1dcngo1_400.jpg tumblr_mdv7biLuHj1rlce1go1_1280.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo